This is how it really started
by spoodle monkey
Summary: This is how they tell everyone they got together and this is how it really happened. BatFlash Slash


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

A/N- I realized that i really hadnt written anything for BatFlash for awhile and was in withdrawl.

* * *

This is how they tell everyone they got together. The Flash was on security duty on the Watch Tower when Batman called, asking for backup.

Being worried about the brooding hero, the Flash had left everything to his friend and fellow hero, Green Lantern and had beamed down to Gotham.

There, Batman had surprised him with a romantic dinner and the pair had been together ever since.

DI

This was how it really happened…

DI

Kyle hadn't been impressed when Wally had asked him to cover for him, but he'd finally convinced the other hero by promising to get the weekend off for him and Connor, plus Wally's entire chocolate stash- which by any standards was legendary.

So he had agreed and Wally got to be the one who replied to Batman's grudging call for backup (that he swore came from Nightwing, who was in Gotham for a visit).

Wally beamed down, half expecting to be sent back up the second the older hero spotted him. He had a (not so secret) crush on Batman and sometimes he got the feeling that the other man barely tolerated him. Then, of course, there were the times when he swore the other man was flirting back. He hadn't been expecting a gun fight; one without bullets but some sort of energy blast that seemed to blow up whatever it touched. Like the containers next to Wally's head when he first appeared.

Still, it was a bit of a surprise, even with the exploding pieces of plastic and metal, to see half of the Bat clan pinned down at the docks in Gotham.

"Down, now!" Something large and black and rather muscular hit him while he was distracted, knocking him to the ground and covering him. Even with the bright bursts of gun fire, the nights shadows managed to cling to Batman; it was rather distracting (in a rather good way).

"Hey Bats." Wally squeaked, rather aware of where the older man was straddling his waist. "I'm your backup."

"I don't need backup." He was informed shortly as the other man glared off in what had to be Nightwing's direction. He figured he owed Dick.

Something hit a crate rather close to Batman's head, causing debris to scatter all around. Wally reached up and pulled the other man back down so both of their faces were shielded.

"Of course not." Wally smirked; or rather, he _tried_ to. Batman was still straddling him, bent forwards until their lips were only a breath apart. The air between them felt charged, too hot. "So, what did you do to piss them off?"

"Interrupted their dinner." It was way too late for dinner Wally decided; the thought was rather quickly dismissed by the low growl that Bruce's voice had taken.

"Well, you know Bats, you can interrupt my dinner anytime." He wasn't completely sure where the words were coming from, but he meant them- even if they did come out as a cheesy pickup line; and dear god- had he used a pick up line on the _Batman_? He was so going to get hit.

Batman smirked once, then sat back up and tossed a batarang nonchalantly. Okay, not getting hit then. He was pretty sure that the smirk was a positive response. Well- there was a first time for everything.

"And if you let me up," Wally continued, definitely regretting the suggestion that Batman move from where he was straddling him. "I can take these guys out quickly and we could go get an early breakfast."

The other hero paused a moment, considering, then the weight lifted and Wally was gone and back a split second later, the energy guns disabled and in a pile at their feet.

Nightwing and Robin emerged after a minute, matching grins on their faces. He got the distinct feeling that he'd been set up.

"All hung up and waiting for Gothams finest." Dick informed them. It didn't look like the bad guys were going anywhere, anytime soon, so…

"So Bruce, I believe we have a date?"

He learned to like swinging from Gothams rooftops in Batman's arms pretty quickly.

DI

Those that knew how the pair really got together, found it much more believable than what Wally was wandering around telling people.


End file.
